


Tonight I'm Not That Much

by rockthecliche



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockthecliche/pseuds/rockthecliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo thinks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm Not That Much

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a small gift for Katie because I love her. :D

Maybe this is love, or something like it.

Ryo thinks like this because the definitive makes him nervous. It makes him think he can't change anything, that he's succumbing to a power wholly out of his hands, and that thought scares him because no one likes to think they don't have control over their lives or, worst yet, emotions. He doesn't like the feeling of betrayal that's coursing through his body, like a match lit with purpose, except a match and flame have no competition against a sweaty and flushed Yasu who's a foot away but feels like he's pressed right up against Ryo's side.

He tries to move away a little, to free himself from the suffocating closeness, but it doesn't really work. Yasu comes in front of him, leans in close, smiling bright, and Ryo can hear the flutter in his pulse. He reaches out, fingers questing for something to hold on to, something safe and wholly inconspicuous, like a belt-loop or the excess fabric of whatever pants Yasu chose to drown himself in that day. Ryo tilts his head a little, waiting, and he hears Yasu's voice in his ear; he doesn't say anything, it's just a chuckle, but the puff of air against his earlobe is enough to send his nerves in a frenzy. He looks down. Yasu smiles again, slow and a little sleepily; if Ryo didn't know him, he wouldn't know that look usually meant something far less sleepy and much more sleazy. He wins either way, Ryo thinks as he slants his lips over Yasu's, because it's impossible to not give in to what Yasu wants. And that's just a little dangerous.

"Stop thinking," Yasu mumbles against his lower lip. Ryo's fingers thread through Yasu's hair and he complies easily, almost naturally, and in the back of his mind, he wonders if this is such a good idea at all.

In the aftermath, where legs are tangled, sheets are twisted, and skin is touching skin, Ryo drags his fingers over and across Yasu's shoulderblades. The skin underneath his fingertips twitch. Yasu chuckles into Ryo's neck and Ryo thinks, finally, that all the uncertainty could very well be a sign that this may be love.

Or, well, something like it, at least.


End file.
